


Alone

by JaksUncle_WantsOrbs



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alone, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sad, Sexual Tension, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaksUncle_WantsOrbs/pseuds/JaksUncle_WantsOrbs
Summary: After a long day at work Bruce decides to take a trip down to Metropolis park.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 43





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> After a long day at work Bruce decides to take a trip down to Metropolis park.

Bruce sat at the park bench. He contemplated his day through out the day. Managing being both the billionaire Bruce Wayne and Batman was a 24-hour job that required immense concentration and administration. It wasn’t easy. During long days like this instead of staying alone isolated in his mansion with Dick and Alfred, he would often go out to the part to rest late at night. Bruce kept it a secret form the both of them to prevent his scheduled ‘get away’ from bring ruined for him, there was something special about his so called ‘Fortress of Solitude’ All he ever did at this particular park was sit on the bench for a few hours. If that was all he did, he could just be doing that at home. Bruce didn’t know why he himself was always drawn to this habitual area. It was located in Metropolis. The distance from there to Gotham was a full hour and thirty minuets, yet it did not seem to bother the imperturbable Bruce Wayne.

Sitting there seemed to always calm him down after a draining day. As the cool air of the night flowed through his black luminous and rich hair, he felt his stress drain away from his body. The sounds of the city was like white noise to him, some how relaxing. While he was enjoying his tranquil state, he felt a fast breeze ricochet in front of him. Steering his calmness back to his usual stoic expression, he opened his eyes looking very unpleased.

“Hey Bruce! Haven’t seen you in a while. How’ve you been?” The Kryptonian asked joyfully. Bruce did agree internally but was more concerned about civilians seeing Bruce Wayne talking to Superman. It was too suspicious. 

“Don’t you think people would find it weird if they saw Superman talking to Bruce Wayne in the middle of this park?” Bruce said sternly. He hoped his statement didn’t sound too harsh to make the Kryptonian fly away.

“Ha ha, I see you haven’t changed a bit since the last time I saw you. Some reason, I like that.” Clark said while sitting next to Bruce.

“It’s fine. No one ever comes to this part of the park, especially at twelve in the morning.” Clark said while giving Bruce a cheeky smile.

“Twelve in the morning!? Shit, didn’t realize it was so late!”

“Clearly.” Disregarding Clark’s sardonic reply, Bruce gets up form the bench and straightens out his expensive and ravishing suit which caught Clark’s attention. As Bruce started to walk away the Kryptonian floated along side him, watching him dart away trying to avert his eyes form looking back at him, but it didn’t work. Looking only to his side for a brief moment, he noticed a smiling Superman looking at him. Breaking their eye contact, Brice turns his head the other way to stop the exemplified cliché moment they were sharing together. Supressing this bashful feeling he was experiencing, he shrugged it off. 

“Bruce, your heart beats getting faster.” Clark said without concern.

“Probably cause your constant staring is giving me anxiety.” As soon as these words left his mouth the Kryptonian dashed in front of Bruce stopping him right in his tracks.

“Are you sure its anxiety?” Clark uttered curiously to the surprisingly meek Bruce. He placed a hand through the left side of Brice’s face. His fingers tangled through his cold hair. The Kryptonian traced his hand down Bruce’s fac towards the under side of his scrappy beard. He lifted his head to take a better look at ‘The Batman’

“I rarely ever get to see you without your cowl on…” Clark pronounced with sorrow filled eyes. The only time he ever got to see Bruce without wearing the Batman suit is when he visited the Daily Planet, but it was only for business proposes.

“So, you’re savoring the moment?”

“Heh, I guess you can call it that.”

“Why, what do you call it?” Bruce not knowing how to handle this situation felt both irate and raunchy towards Clark. Looking to his side he involuntarily felt his body attract closer to the Kryptonian almost begging for him to take him right now. Clark noticing this movement stiffly pushes his body onto his. Bruce placing bother hands on Clark’s chest instinctively. He feels the hardness of Clark’s abs, he had never been this close to Clark before.

“I call it fondness, what about you?” Taken aback by Clark’s sudden implication wondered why he chose now of all times to declare his affection for him.

“Infatuation.” Bruce stated coldly. Bruce’s impulse to act indifferent rose. He lacked the ability to manage his feelings appropriately. In actuality, Bruce yearned for the Kryptonian’s compassion and sensual touch all over him. Clark looked at Bruce for a moment before letting go. He looked down at his brilliant red boots processing Bruce’s one-word statement.

“INFACUATION…?” Clark thought to himself.

“Bruce is a very smart person, but he makes me laugh. Did he really forget that I have X-ray vision?” Smiling to himself, Clark lifts his head up and studies Bruce’s body. He noticed something very interesting happening around Bruce’s reagan.

“I know you don’t mean that.”

“Clark, I don’t have time for this.”

“I’m not just an infatuation to you, am I?” Clark said while stepping closer to Bruce. As expected, Bruce stood still almost wanting Clark to pin him down and take him right there.

“Yes, you are.”

“Ha ha, I challenge that notion Bruce.”

“And you’ve already lost, now move. I need to get home before-“ Bruce’s words were cut off by Clark’s sudden kiss. He felt his whole body give way and already surrender to his companion.

As Clark broke away form the hasty kiss, he was pulled back into another by Bruce. Caught off guard by the sudden motion, he quickly regained control and dominated the prurient Bruce. Ravishingly kissing Bruce’s body. Clark, traveling his hand up Bruce’s expensive and alluring suit fondled his chiseled chest. Still deeply kissing his companion, Bruce self his body heating up despite them bother being outside. He could feel the Kryptonian hard member being pressed against his own. Bruce found himself unconsciously rubbing himself against his companions to which amused Clark. Breaking away from the drawn-out kiss, Clark took a moment to admire the man that stood before him. His face as red as Clark’s cape and his suit’s pants slightly stained with precum, he enjoyed the perspective of which Bruce was in. Not realizing the time, Clark remembered Bruce had to get home an hour ago. He released Bruce from his clutches and murmured out a nervous laugh.

“Hehe… Bruce, I think I got carried away. We gotta get you home like, now-“ His words were cut shortly by the unexpected forceful kiss. Astonished by the unforeseen enticing action affected Clark’s train of thought. Bruce pulling away momentarily looked into the hero’s blue vibrant eyes with a passion for his body.

“Do you really think taking me home is what I really want to do right now Clark?” Feeling his face heat up at Bruce’s implication only made Clark’s desire for his companion thicken as he became painfully hard. He knew deep down inside this was wrong. Doing this at a park? It was improper, it was criminal, but it felt so right. As they kissed, Clark couldn’t help but feel so titillated by Bruce’s sensual and alluring body tempting for more. That’s all that Clark wanted to give to him, more…

“Oh, whatever.” Giving into his desire, Clark carelessly pulled the dark knight closer to him, craving his lovers raunchy and amorous body against his own. The heat emanating from one another was smoldering along with their passion for each other. Clark never wanted this moment to end. Bruce pulling away taken aback by his own action looked deep into the Kryptonain’s ravishing, intense blue eyes. He found himself wanting more of the strikingly handsome alien, but he knew Alfred and Dick would worry once they enter his room to find him missing without a trace. Looking down discouraged for his sudden realization pulled back from the Kryptonian’s brawny clutches. All their good news seemed to be deficient, while the bad was numerous.

“We have to stop. I need to get back before Alfred and Dick wake up.” Inside, Clark didn’t want to stop. All he wanted was Bruce, that’s all he ever wanted. For 6 years, but he knew Bruce had to go. There was no point in trying to convince him, he’s very obstinate like that, but Clark didn’t mind. That’s what he loved about him, he always put others before his own needs.

“you’re right… want me to fly you home?” Clark said merrily. Bruce merely walked away.

“I think ill pass, I don’t want your third leg rubbing against me as we fly.” He exclaimed sternly reverting back to his usual tough guy persona. With a sheepish laugh, Clark changed into his casual business attire using his super speed and caught up to the apathetic looking man.

“Well, did you at least bring your car?”

“No.”

“Huh!? Why not?”

“Then they would hear me pullout of the driveway and find out about this.” It made sense to Clark now, but there was just one thing. Why would he go to Metropolis of all places? It was such a far commute just to sit at some bench for a few hours. What was his reason? Looking to his side to glance at the moderately agitated and disturbed Bruce, Clark started to wonder how he was getting home tonight. Transit doesn’t run past twelve and he has no car. Summoning all his courage, Clark placed a hand on the dark knight’s shoulder.

“Well, if you wanna come over and stay that’s-“

“Thanks, but I need to go home. I’ll just take a cab.” Bruce started strolling off away form Clark. The Kryptonian stood there watching as his companion walked off down the dingy path. Clark couldn’t help but feel rejected, but if this is what Bruce wanted then it wouldn’t be right trying to convince him otherwise. 

As Clark made it to his apartment, he wilfully unlocked his door and found himself in yet again an empty room. All he could think of was Bruce and their little intimate moment they shared together. He knew, as much as he wanted Bruce all to himself every way possible, Bruce desired the stronger stud even more so. They were both ready to seal the deal, as ready as they’ve ever been. But of course, their carnal desires were cut short by Bruce’s sudden awareness to leave which obstructed their loving moment. That bothered the man of steel hugely. He should have known when things were going good, he’d get knocked down.

It was a Friday afternoon. Finally, after a hard week of work, Clark could get his two days off. As he typed leisurely away at his computer, unconscious to his surroundings, all he could think of was last night. He was so preoccupied with that thought he couldn’t focus on his job. He placed his forearm onto the desk and slouched his back his back placing his chin into his palm. He stared out the window watching the rain drizzle down from the window onto its porch. It was gloomy and disheartening outside much like how Clark was feeling. Lost in thought a constant flashback of last night kept reoccurring in his head. Bruce’s heart rate… It was beating unreasonably fast that night. His face all flushed, his body searing with heat, the way he placed his hands delicately on Clark’s chest. Smiling to himself, Clark felt his mood swiftly change in an instant. 

“I’m not an infatuation, I’m his… Lover?” Clark thought to himself. There’s no way an ‘infatuation’ would make someone, especially Bruce Wayne act in such an inadequate way. Bruce loved him too, he was just too shy to admit it. Maybe if he comes around the park the same time as last night, he might be able to see him again.

“CLARK! What are you doing!? Look behind you!” Snapping back into reality, Clark noticed Lois standing in front of him looking rather irritated at him. As he looked back, he saw the charming billionaire yet again at his office. Clark knew exactly why he was at the Daily Planet and it was for one thing. Business.

“If you’re looking for Berry, he’s in his office.” Clark stated inhospitably towards the Billionaire. Nudging Clark slight Lois chuckled nervously disregarding his presumptuous remark.

“Actually, I’m here for you.”

“Huh?” Did he hear right? Was Bruce actually here to see him? He probably wants to talk about last night. Great.

“W-Why?”

“I’ll tell you as soon as we go somewhere more private.” 

“We can go in the stair well.” Clark said while getting up from his desk. He started to head for the isolated fire escape, his mind swimming with ideas of Bruce’s presence here. Was he where to talk about last night? Or was he here for some superhero business type crap.

As they mad it to stairway, Clark hesitated before looking back to the billionaire.

“Well, what is it.” The Kryptonian said irritable. He was still a little vex at the whole situation, but he knew it wasn’t Bruce’s fault. He shouldn’t be feeling annoyed, he should just e grateful the billionaire was here only to see him, but for some reason, he wasn’t.

“It’s about last night.”

“Oh, I should have kno-“ His words were cut short by Bruce. His lips pressed up against the Kryptonian. Their chest’s pressed against one another’s, Their suit’s fabric rubbing together. Has Bruce gone mad!? Clark shoved the other man away airily instinctively. He looked up to meet the dark knights gaze.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?” Clark pronounced rowdily feeling astonished by Bruce sudden advance onto his lips.

“Finishing off what you started yesterday.”

“At work!?” Feeling puzzled by the whole ordeal, Clark wasn’t sure what to do. Yes, of course he wanted to have sex with Bruce but, at his work!? If someone caught them, he might lose his job but, this was the first time Bruce actually asked to have sex with him!

“Yes, is there something wrong with that?”  
“There are so many things wrong with that!” His face turning beet red felt his groin became painfully hard again. This is exactly what he needed, to be horny at work. As much as he tried to convince himself the cons of doing this, all his body could think of was the pros. He really didn’t need this right now. Tilting his head back, he tried to contain his sheer desire to pounce on the inviting Bruce Wayne and do him right against the fire exit door. His raunchy feeling was increasing as well as his yearning for the other man was.

“Why couldn’t you wait till I got off work…” Clark said while placing a hand over his eyes. He couldn’t believe this was happening. Why now…

“I thought I could but… I need you.” Bruce pronounced bashfully.

“You need me?” Clark questioned whilst shifting his head forward. What did Bruce mean by that? Walking closer to the crimson faced billionaire, Clark wondered. Was he pronouncing his lobe for him!

“Yes.” Of course, him and his one worded answer. Although, the Kryptonian did understand how hard it is for Bruce to express himself, especially his feelings. It was foreign to Bruce to tell someone he loves them, its just in his nature. Smiling menacingly, Clark shoved his companion against the door. He understood now. Bruce wasn’t just here to have sex; he was here to tell Clark he loved him back. His sudden understanding caused Clark’s heart to Beat rapidly. It drove his inclination to the max. All he wanted to do was show Bruce how much he loved him back.

“You need me because….” The man of steel taunted the billionaire for the answer he already knew.

“Because…”

“Because you love me?” Clark said placing his laps exceedingly close to Bruce’s. The dark knight nodded in response. Feeling his mouth being forced open, Clark passionately kissed the man that was before him fondling under his expensive Armani suit feeling every scar and ab his companion had to offer. Just Bruce, that’s all that he wanted. He adored everything about him, even his flaws. How could someone so perfect and elegant want anything to do with a simple farm boy? Breaking away from the kiss, both panting profusely, Clark wanted to tease the rich guy just a little more.

Grinding himself against the billionaire, Bruce felt himself melt form the vernal act. He couldn’t take it anymore, he waited from last night till now to have Clark touch him all over. He loved this he loved…… Clark. He craved him immensely. There was so much tension between them that inevitably turned into hostility, he was glad in a sick way that Clark was finally going to have his way with him.

“Oh, Bruce… Why didn’t we do this sooner?” Clark articulated seductively against the crook of Bruce’s neck. Feeling his glasses leisurely fall further down his face, the Kryptonian carelessly let them fall on the floor, his only objective at this very moment was to induce pleasure into his companion loudly. Feeling his member ache from the compression of his pants unbuckled his belt. As he was about to swiftly move his boxers.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!

“Hey! Are you two still in there.” A familiar voice rang through the echoy room from the other side of the door. It was Lois knocking and shouted from the lobby area. Of course, yet again another interruption. Clark looked through the glass of the doors window to meet Lois’s displeased glare towards him. He smiled sheepishly to her. His hair was a mess, his clothes were wrinkled, his glasses were gone, his face was beet red. The only thing she couldn’t see was Bruce pinned against the door. She motioned for the both of them to get out before walking away.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2019. I am very embarrassed by it, so much so that when I read it my body physically forces me to close my eyes so that the pain and cringe goes away.


End file.
